Sojusz Krwi
center|700px ''Sojusz Krwi ''~ duet Ferba Fletchera i Loren Rarity powstały podczas podróży w czasie. Chociaż ci dwaj znali się już wcześniej, tak pomysł na sojusz powstał, gdy dowiedzieli się, iż ich potomkowie są podzieloną, aczkolwiek wciąż współpracującą rodziną. Od tego momentu Ferb i Loren trzymają się razem. Historia Ferb i Loren poznali się podczas podróży grupki Fineasza (składająca się ówcześnie z niego, Ferba, Izabeli, Buforda, Baljeet'a, Buforda, Sophii, Irvinga i Hermiony) po innym układzie planetarnym. Pech, lub szczęście chciało, że na ich drodze stanęła właśnie Loren. Wtedy chłoapak nie zwrócił na niej większej uwagi, tak samo jak ona na niego. Oboje uznali, że zrobią co mieli zrobić i więcej się nie zobaczą. Ich relacje zaczynają nabierać kształtów w trzecim wymiarze. Nie mając co ze sobą robić, we dwójkę zwiedzają innowymiarowe Danville. Fletcher z niedowierzaniem, ale i radością dostrzega, że to właśnie Loren jest tą jedyną. Tą, do której nie czuje pociągu, tylko zwykłą sympatię. Mimo wszystko, nie utrzymywali ze sobą bardziej zażyłych kontaktów aż do podróży w czasie. Ferb jako jedyny postanawia iść z nią do jej potomków, gdy reszta nie jest przekonana. Fakt faktem, on sam też nie jest, jednak najzwyczaniej w świecie nudził się. Szybko jednak żałuje swojej decyzji, gdy dostrzega zza ściany poczynania potomków dziewczyny. Bierze ich za zdeomoralizowanych psycholi (mając ku temu solidne podstawy), po czym ukrywa się z nią w schowku na miotły. Loren nie jest tym zachwycona, jednak po chwili, chcąc nie chcąc przyznaje mu rację. Tak zaczyna się ich współpraca. Postanawiają znaleźć Nicolę, by wykorzystać jej wiedzę na temat tego świata. Wspólnie odkrywają szyfr, który otwiera drzwi do tajnego przejścia. Jak się jednak okazuje, jest to puapka. Znajdują się wtedy z śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Gdy woda zaczyna nabierać niebezpieczną głębokość, okazuje się, że Loren nie potrafi pływać. Fletcher wtedy aż do odnalezienia drogi wyjścia podtrzymuje ją, by nie utonęła. Gdy w końcu znajdują Nicolę uciekają z nią kanałami. Tam Strong opowiada im o prawach, które rządzą tymi czasami. Wspomina o dwóch rodzinach, Fletcherach i Rarity, które są ze sobą spokrewnione i choć poróżniły się w pewnych kwestiach, wciąż współpracują. Tak właśnie narodził się pomysł, by współpracę zacząć już teraz. Nie chcąc czekać, aż więzy krwi ich połączą, stworzyli swój własny Sojusz Krwi. Akcje *"Ubić Monty'ego" - wbrew nazwie, nie mieli w planach morderstwa, a zwykłe ubicie w kwestii metaforycznej. Ferb, który wciąż czuł coś do Vanessy nie mógł znieść tego, że ona jest z kimś innym. Z pomocą Loren postanowił doprowadzić do tego, by obiekt jego westchnień poznał prawdę. Przy pomocy również zakochanego w Vanessie Scott'a nagrali, jak Monogram mówi jawnie, że swojej dziewczyny nie kocha. Zadbali o to, by ona to nagranie zobaczyła. Jak na ironię, dziewczyna całe zasługi przepisała Scott'owi. ... Relacje z innymi grupami *Złe Trio - choć sam Ferb nie pała do nich nienawiścią, a nawet je toleruje, tak Loren szczerze pragnie ich śmierci. Głównie ze względu na Amy, jednak jej nienawiść przeniosła się również na Paulin i Steph. Fletcher jednak mimo wszystko uważa, że z ZT mogliby utrzymywać chociażby neutralne stosunki dla własnego dobra. *Proczadzikowcy - ... *Pentagram - ... Sojusznicy grupy nie należący do innych grup *Scott Milton - Połączyły ich wspólne cele, a konkretnie nienawiść do Monty'ego. We trójkę doprowadzili do zniszczenia związku jego i Vanessy. Jednak gdy ta wszystkie zasługi zapisała Scott'owi, Scott znalazł się na ich czarnej liście. *Django Brown - Chociaż Brown trzyma też z Złym Trio, stara się współgrać również z Sojuszem Krwi, a szczególnie z Loren, która jest jedną z jego potencjalnych przyszłych żon. Inne informacje *Byli pierwszą organizacją jaka pojawiła się w ich gimnazjum. Kategoria:Organizacje